


all that and a box of chocolates

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, Jared. Just open the damn box and eat your chocolates!”<br/>“Jeez, no reason to get snippy about it,” Jared tells him, but he loves these chocolates and does as the man says. He opens the box and realizes something’s amiss. Unless these chocolates now come with a black jewelry box in all of them, there’s something very different about this particular box of chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that and a box of chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** Thanks matalinolukaret for the idea. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 23 ☺

Jensen brings home Jared’s favorite box of chocolates and Jared is immediately suspicious.

“What did you do? Are you apologizing for something?” Jared asks, spying the telltale box of Jared’s favorite seashell chocolates. Seriously, he’d do anything for those and Jensen only brings them in extreme cases. Jared can’t find the damn things anywhere and he’s not desperate enough to order them online or anything. He’ll just enjoy them as apology chocolates or lets-try-this-new-thing chocolates. 

“What? No!” Jensen exclaims, a blush high on his cheeks.

“So you want to try a new kink?” Jared guesses again, already imagining the concoction melting on his tongue. 

“Seriously? Can’t I just bring chocolates home?” Jensen asks. 

“Nope,” Jared tells him, because there’s always been a reason. 

“Maybe this time they’re just for me. I had a rough day at work and these chocolates were all I could think of,” Jensen counters, sitting next to Jared with the box and Jared just raises an eyebrow. His raised eyebrow is no match for Jensen’s, but it still has the desired effect.

“I’d believe that if you actually ever ate more than one piece.”

“I’d eat more than one piece if you didn’t gobble them all down.”

“Touché. You bring them for me anyway.”

“Yeah, well, I maybe love you sometimes and like doing nice things.”

Jared smiles widely at that and bats his lashes at his boyfriend.

“You say the sweetest things, honeybunch.”

Jensen shoves him a little and groans.

“You’re the worst.”

“Not what you were saying last night, stud muffin.”

“I can’t believe you actually went there, Jared. Seriously?”

Jared cackles. These stupid conversations are the highlight of his day. 

Jensen thrusts the box at Jared’s chest and Jared brings his hands up to take it. Jensen’s looking nervous and now Jared’s a little worried.

“Jensen? What’s wrong?” Jared asks, putting the chocolates in his lap and gazing into Jensen’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Jensen says and Jared clicks his tongue.

“Sure, I believe you.”

“Seriously, Jared. Just open the damn box and eat your chocolates!”

“Jeez, no reason to get snippy about it,” Jared tells him, but he loves these chocolates and does as the man says. He opens the box and realizes something’s amiss. Unless these chocolates now come with a black jewelry box in all of them, there’s something very different about this particular box of chocolates. He peers into Jensen’s waiting eyes.

Jensen lifts the box from the nest of chocolates and opens it, a plain band shining in the light. 

“When I first saw you at Tyler’s party, I knew there was something special about you. Then we ended up making out and a one night stand somehow became a two year sleepover. I don’t regret any second of it and hope this can continue forever. So Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me?”

Jared is actually struck speechless; he never thought there’d be the day that he didn’t have a comeback or joke. 

He only has one word to say anyway.

“Yes,” Jared tells him and Jensen gives him that smile that Jared fell in love with across the room that night. He holds his hand out for Jensen and Jensen rolls the ring down Jared’s finger, kissing his knuckle gently, before kissing him in a way that would make him pop his foot like a Disney princess if he were standing.

“See, there’s always a reason for those chocolates,” Jared says, pulling back from the kiss and trying to think through the haze.

Jensen rolls his eyes and pops one of the chocolates in his mouth before leaning in again for another kiss, sharing the rich flavor between their tongues.

Jared thinks he found a new way to eat his favorite treat – combined with his other favorite: Jensen.


End file.
